maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Ark
Ark is a member of the High Flora race. He is a Pirate-type class who uses a Knuckle as a primary weapon and Abyssal Path as a secondary weapon. Story Early Military Years Prior to the story, Ark was a military student under the service of the High Flora military and Gerand Darmoor. During his time in the academy, he befriended Albaire. Both of them have graduated from the academy and Ark was soon promoted to second lieutenant. He and Albaire swore to protect each other, no matter what had happened. Betrayal After countless wars, Ark saw the flaws within the race and military, realizing that the High Flora were massacring various races in Grandis, peace being an excuse for war. Disgusted by this fact, he spoke up to General Brigadier Limbo against it. Suspecting Ark of betrayal, and for his hesitation in the last battle, Limbo captures him and makes Ark the subject of a Specter ritual as punishment for his betrayal. Ark's soul was almost consumed, but Albaire had interrupted the ritual, keeping true to their promise to "always protect each other". Ark passed out shortly after, falling into a deep slumber. Awakening After a few hundred years, Ark comes to on the planet of Verdel, not remembering anything about his past, and having the arm of a specter. A passerby caravan captures and ties him up, mistaking him for a monster. Ark tells them who he is and tries to assure them that he isn't an enemy, but the entire caravan argues about whether to believe him or not. When it appeared that he was untrusted, the caravan is attacked by a group of spectres. The nervous leader of the caravan, Zippy, unties him and after they escape, immediately notices that Mar is missing. Seeing a chance to earn the caravan's trust, Ark goes back to rescue Mar. However, after fighting a few waves of spectres, a dark and powerful energy consumed Ark, causing him to destroy a bunch of spectres and making him pass out shortly. Escaping Verdel Recovering from his spectre attack a few days later, Ark eventually helped the caravan in its survival as he wanted off the planet as badly as they did. He later followed Mar out of the shelter to keep an eye on him, and had granted Mar's request to retrieve some shiny stones. Mar eventually showed Ark a small crystal-like shrine. Seeing this object causes Ark's memories to begin triggering about his past, the first memory being that he and Albaire were needed in the High Flora's western war front base. After getting over this, Ark reported to Zippy that the shrine they found was actually an airship, and could be used to get off the planet if they found its power sources. Zippy had immediately formed a search party consisting of Ark, Ferret, Salvo, and two other caravaners to search for the sources. As soon as they found all three power sources however, the group gets attacked by more specters. Ark has Ferret split up from the group to get the power sources back to the caravan while the others buy time. After a long battle, the dark energy inside him overtakes Ark once more. The powerful aura reveals itself as a spectre to Ark, promising its own power to save his friends. Ark accepts it, but tells the spectre that he can make the decisions, not the spectre itself. Using his skills and the spectre's power, Ark manages to buy even more time, but then out of nowhere, Albaire (now a colonel) shows up and surprisingly attacks Ark. Albaire told Ark that he hoped saving him would make him be grateful and return to the High Floras, but seeing Ark continuing to help the barbarians he has pitied changed his mind and that it wouldn't matter anymore. Getting annoyed by the High Flora's ways, Ark swears to protect his new friends and attacks Albaire, but was easily defeated by Albaire (despite using his specter powers) and was left behind. Ark suffers more flashbacks and eventually passes out from his injuries. Arriving in the Savage Terminal Awaking once again, he finds himself with the caravan in the Savage Terminal, making him realize they've escaped the desert wasteland. After resting up a bit, he helps the caravan supply up once again. Ark tells them he has to search for more lost memories and parts with them on good terms, receiving a communication device to get in contact with either Zippy, Ferret, Salvo, or Mar after a while. While searching for more answers, he finds Coney getting attacked by a few gangsters, but he defends Coney and chases them away. After asking about the Grandis War and High Flora, Cadena shows up, sensing the specter energy inside of Ark and almost attacks him, but Coney calms her down after saying Ark saved her. Ark was told about the ongoing war between the Nova and Magnus in Pantheon and Heliseum in their conversation, and heads there. Transporting to Maple World Arriving in Pantheon, Ark finds himself extremely weakened and passes out, being found by Kyle, the current Kaiser. After being dragged out of the barrier protecting the Nova town, the Nova council realize that he is a half spectre and was weakened by the barrier, but learned that Magnus had nothing to do with him. Beldar is distrustful however, after Ark reveals he is a former High Flora soldier turned traitor. Kaiser and Cartalion manage to calm him down, but Beldar swears to keep an eye on him and leaves. After asking a few questions, Ark is told by Kaiser to go to the Interdimensional Dimension Portal and travel to Maple World. Now having arrived in the new dimension and world, Ark continues to search for his past and also his fight against the High Flora. Gallery 아크 티저 영상 MapleStory - Ark Teaser 잠식을 억누르고 부활, 아크의 반격 적으로 만난 두 친구, 아크의 각성 신규직업 아크 광고영상 (30초 버전) 신규직업 아크 광고영상 (풀 버전) MapleStorySEA Ark 5th Job Ark Class Spotlight 【メイプルストーリー】アーク ティザーPV 【メイプルストーリー】アークPV（♪アメノセイ「Clock」） 【MapleStory】 Ark Music Video by AMENOSEI JP Ver (English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】アークPV Short ver.（♪アメノセイ「Clock」） 【メイプルストーリー】アーク 【新楓之谷】ARK改版 亞克黑襲 【新楓之谷】壓制侵蝕，浴火重生，ARK的反擊 【新楓之谷】成為敵人的好友，ARK的覺醒 MapleStory ARK New Class|THMS ClassArtwork Ark (JMS).png|JMS artwork of Ark ClassArtwork Ark (Specter).png|Ark Spectre artwork NPCArtwork Ark (Male 1).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 2).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 3).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 4).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 5).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 6).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 7).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 8).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 9).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 10).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 11).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 12).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 13).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 14).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 15).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Male 16).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (male) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 1).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 2).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 3).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 4).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 5).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 6).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 7).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 8).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 9).png|NPC Artwork of Ark (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 10).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 11).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 12).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 13).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 14).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 15).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) NPCArtwork Ark (Female 16).png|NPC Artwork of Ark, past (female) Arks plan - Ark.png|Ark's little face on his map to the Ravaged Base Remnants Trivia *Ark is the second playable character to have heterochromia. The first being Luminous. *Interestingly, his Flora/Specter modes are similar to Luminous' Light/Dark system (but acts like Buccaneer's Energy Charge). *Ark is the tenth class who is not a human, succeeding Mercedes, the Demon, Kaiser, Angelic Buster, Xenon, Zero, Beast Tamer, Cadena, and Illium. *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, slowly recovering their memories. The adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice (that depends on your class) which followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to defeat Hilla once and for all. When playing as Ark, the voice that speaks to Ark is the Specter within him, offering to take control, but Ark declines. *A scene in the final act of Limina involves the adversary (your character) having died after defeating the Black Mage. The adversary ends up in the Erda Flow, serving as the afterlife, where the White Mage thanks you for putting an end to the battle. After the conversation, he gives you a unique title based on your class. The title he gives to Ark is "Mystic of a Distant World" (shared with Illium). Category:Classes Category:High Flora Category:Pirates Category:Characters